To assume makes an a of Sesshomaru
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Sesshomaru goes to visit Rin in the village and over hears her getting a little 'special attention' from Inuyasha. Won 1st in ICC community on LJ. VERY SHORT.


A/N: Originally written for the InuComedyClub community on LiveJournal for the prompt: He said, She said. Won first place

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters…but you already knew that didn't you?

The Lord of the Western Lands couldn't _believe what he was hearing!_

From inside the hut that was now Rin's since the miko died, he heard her begging…

"Harder Inuyasha-kun! Oooohhhh yeah… use your claws… don't stop… right there… keep going… a little to the left… Gods that feels _sooooo good!_"

The girl sounded as if she was in a state of rapture! Surely his brother was not so talented in bedroom activities as to inspire the kind of breathy moans and sweet sighs he was hearing, the occasional giggle coming through with complaints of 'tickles'.

"_Those should be __**my**__ moans and sighs and 'tickles'… whatever the hell a 'tickle' is!" _

"You know Rin, if I keep this up you're going to have claw marks all down your back tomorrow…" His worthless half-breed brother actually sounded _concerned_ for the girl. Well right now he should be more 'concerned' for his own safety!

"I don't care, it feels tooooo gooooood, please don't stop!" She whimpered.

"Rin, if I go any harder you're gonna bleed…" Oooohhh if the hanyou takes her first blood…

"I don't care! HARDER!" the girl demands… and then only a second later, "FASTER!!" before the contented sigh in his ears makes his vision swim with red.

"Just keep going! PLEASE!" Rin begs the vile hanyou for more. "Unnnhhhh right there… that's the spot!" By the gods the girl is practically panting!

"Well, Kagome is gonna want me home eventually… I can't do this all night." He said.

That's right! His brother was already married and mated to the miko! What was he doing putting his filthy paws all over _his Rin?_"

He thought she was "sick", _he'd_ dropped _everything_ to come and visit the girl while she ailed, only to come and hear these disgusting things! Perhaps the girl was not in her right mind? Perhaps her illness was affecting her judgment? That must be it. There was no other explanation!

His brother would die. Up until now, he'd held off on killing the worthless bastard hanyou, mostly due to the fact that he protected the village in which Rin lived, _but…_ it seemed he was taking advantage of his poor sick Rin while she was too delirious with fever to think straight!

The filthy mongrel would die, NOW!

He drew his sword, fully prepared to strike his brother down, and steeling himself against all the possible sights that might await him in the hut.

He gives himself a mental shake and wills his fledgling erection away as he pictures Rin naked on all fours… then he wills the bile back down his throat as he pictures it is _Inuyasha_ that is mounting her from behind, running claws over her body…

Bursting through the door, bakusaiga drawn he growls out,

"How dare a filthy half-breed such as you lay a single _claw_ on _my bitch, _If anyone will be leaving claw marks down Rin's back it shall be this Sesshomaru, lecherous hanyou!_"_

It takes a moment to realize he confronts not an elicit scene of sex, but instead the sight of Rin, topless, yes… but laying on her stomach covering herself demurely, and _definitely _still clothed from the waist down. The hanyou in question seems to be fully clothed and he is _not_ mating with her, but… _scratching her back?_

The read circles on her skin stand out against her cream colored flesh, and the scent of sickness invades his nostrils.

Kagome, sensing the flair of jykai in the area has run to Rin's hut only to see that Sesshomaru is not only there but seems intent on killing her mate and Rin looks horrified and her face is tomato red.

"Sesshomaru-sama??" Rin asks tentatively. She lowers her eyes and her cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Rin's back itches… she's sick… Inuyasha and Rin weren't…" the embarrassed teenager can't even finish the sentence.

He can only stare stupidly as he realizes exactly what intentions he has revealed with his words, and how uncomfortable he has made Rin, and how he will now never hear the end of it from his half-breed baka brother.

& & &

Fifteen awkward minutes of explanation later, a very embarrassed inu-taiyoukai can only ask,

"Why have they named a disease after a fowl?"

Kagome thinks for a moment before responding with a shrug,

"How should I know? 'Chicken Pox' is just what it's always been called."


End file.
